Tooth Mouse
by astraplain
Summary: Ray discovers the Tooth Mouse. Written for the Moonshadow Tribe's Junk Food Challenge.


"Don't get too comfortable," Ray teased, running a hand down Florian's sweat-slicked back before sliding out of bed.

Florian mumbled a protest and shifted, but made no effort to get up. He was draped across a pile of pillows, his eyes heavy-lidded, a small contented smile on his face. Ray flipped the edge of a blanket over him to keep him warm while he went in search of more lubricant.

He was almost out of the room when he remembered the small container Florian kept in his dresser, calling it an emergency supply. In truth, Florian had hidden it because he objected to the strong floral scent that Laila had added in a fit of pique.

Ray found the small jar and opened it, wrinkling his nose at the overpowering smell; Laila must have been really annoyed with Florian when she mixed that batch. It amused Ray that Laila insisted on making her special lotions for the couple, but it entertained him even more to know that he could take the measure of her feelings towards Florian at the time just by the fragrance she added.

Ray glanced down as he pushed the drawer closed, pausing when something caught his attention. Casting a glance back at Florian he saw that the blond hadn't moved at all, but he had closed his eyes. Taking advantage of his inattention, Ray took out the small velvet pouch and tipped the contents into his hand.

"Florian?"

"Hmmm." Florian didn't open his eyes, not even when Ray sat down beside him on the rumpled bed.

"Care to explain this?"

Florian moaned softly and opened his eyes, not really focusing until Ray held his discovery directly in Florian's line of sight.

"It's a tooth," Ray added helpfully when Florian didn't reply.

"I might even suspect this to be our young Noel's famous tooth - the one that fell out during dinner last night."

Florian sighed and rolled onto his side, reaching up for the object. Ray moved it away determined to have an explanation.

"The Tooth Mouse," Florian told him. "When a baby tooth falls out, it has to be put under the child's pillow at night for the Tooth Mouse to find."

"And this Tooth Mouse would be the one who took Noel's tooth and left a shiny new coin in its place? The coin that Noel was showing everyone at breakfast this morning?"

"Yes." Florian blushed a delicate pink.

"Do you plan to tell me how the Tooth Mouse ended up leaving the tooth in your dresser?" Ray rested the item in the palm of his hand while his other hand slid under the blanket and up Florian's back.

"Didn't the Tooth Mouse ever leave you coins in exchange for baby teeth?" Florian was more alert now both because of his interest in learning something about Ray's childhood and his desire for more of Ray's touch.

"I wish he had. The coins would have been welcome." Ray closed his hand around the tooth, holding it for a moment before returning it to the pouch and setting it on the nightstand beside the jar of fragrant lotion.

"He left me something every time I lost a tooth. Sometimes it was a coin, but usually it was a candy." Florian reached up and drew Ray closer, giving a little sigh of contentment at the heat of his lover's skin against his own.

"So I can thank the Tooth Mouse for your sweet tooth?" Ray pressed a tender kiss against Florian's ear, then moved down to his mouth, claiming it in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.

"You can't blame the Tooth Mouse for my love of marzipan," Florian protested with a laugh when they broke apart. He laughed again at the face Ray made at the mention of the sweet confection. Ray's dislike of the stuff was legendary, but he had gained a new appreciation for it the last time he'd caught Florian nibbling a piece in bed. Laila had complained for three days about the mess they'd made of the bedding.

"Perhaps not, but I can reward my own special Tooth Mouse with a treat for a job well done." Ray reached for the nightstand again, but instead of taking up the lotion, he opened the drawer and took out a small box from the very back. He grinned devilishly and opened it, displaying an array of delicate, beautifully sculpted marzipan jewels. Florian reached for one eagerly, but Ray caught his hand.

"Want to make a mess of the bedding?"

::end::


End file.
